


First Kiss

by atlaswings



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dating, F/F, First Kiss, Korrasami - Freeform, Spirit World Vacation, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlaswings/pseuds/atlaswings
Summary: In this, Korra and Asami share their first kiss while on their Spirit World vacation but before that they work though some just-saved-the-entire-world anxieties. (Also my first ever fic!)





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Super short prologue to a four-chapter thing on Korra and Asami's first kiss moment.

Our first kiss was in front of the Tree of Time.

We were maybe a week into our vacation in the Spirit World and I was exhilarated from all the newness surrounding me, the newness happening to me. To us. 

In the Spirit World we were mostly free from prying eyes. Other tourists were easily distracted by sights and spirits, and it was no big deal catching glimpses of the Avatar just being herself here. The Avatar in the spirit realm? Oh, of course, she’s probably just doing her Avatar Things or catching up on the other stuff that didn’t require urgent attention before. Whatever. This suited me just fine. I remember how claustrophobic it felt when I was with Mako, with everyone always in the know. It felt glamorous at first, like we were the power couple of Republic City, but I think it got to our heads having an audience to our private lives like that. I didn’t want to hear what people had to say about Asami and I. At least not yet.

And it was so good to have her all to myself for a change. She’s wonderful.

But exploring the various terrains of the Spirit World took a bit of a toll on me. The lightness I felt after the third portal opened in the heart of Republic City came with a shower of new anxieties. If things in the world were different before, they were even more different now. But it was a while until I could actually feel lighter.


	2. Weightlessness i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's basically having a hard time letting go because she's been in battle mode for so long. She gets sad and Asami wants to help.

We spent our first few days finding quiet spots to talk in but the words felt heavy after everything that just happened. So we made a pact to hike around and explore the places in the Spirit World. To have a quiet adventure together. We’d meet with Iroh from time to time for tea and a round of Pai Sho - he was always so impressed by Asami’s skill at the game! He would even pack us a few days’ worth of meals for our hikes. Asami was mesmerized by everything in the Spirit World, she had the best reactions to things. When her eyes sparkled, it’s like the entire universe was lit up. 

After a week, we reached The Fog of Lost Souls. I cringed from the weird energies of the place as Asami scanned the canyons, studying the fogs with her piercing green eyes. I wanted to be there with her, to embrace our roles as explorers in the moment - make observations, crack jokes, find friendly spirits to talk to or play a (mostly harmless) prank on - but I started to feel distant. Like I wanted to run away from my body all over again. 

“Hey, are you alright? I felt a shift in you back there,” Asami said as we walked away with our backpacks to find a campsite for the night. “You’ll tell me if there’s something wrong, right?”

She reached for my hand. I pulled away. I didn’t mean to but - I just did. “Y-Yeah, everything’s fine.” I walked quickly ahead of her until we reached a riverside where a few spirits were resting. 

I chose that spot because I’d never been there before and it didn’t have weird energies clinging to its air. Before, when there were forces threatening the balance of the world, I only came to the Spirit World to look for something - answers, questions, battles. The Fog of Lost Souls brought something back, a feeling of burden and confusion. 

Asami knew something was wrong and I wanted to tell her but I didn’t know how to. 

We sat on the grass with our packed dinner as some forest sprite spirits cooled off in the water next to us. I was avoiding eye contact. 

“I can’t do this,” Asami sighed after a long and awkward bout of silence. She packed up the rest of her dinner and turned to face me. “I know something’s bothering you. Korra, won’t you at least look at me?”

I shut my eyes, tight. A surge of sadness welled up inside me and my body tensed - muscles remembering fights that were just too recent to be placed in the safe distance of the past. Fights that have been coursing through me for countless of lifetimes. I thought I had it all under control. I can’t believe this was happening again.

When I opened my eyes to meet Asami’s, my vision was blurred by a wall of tears. Here she was, after everything she herself had gone through - losing her father twice, keeping her company alive through multiple wars, and still being there for me. Always.

“Korra…” Asami leaned in like she was going to hold me but held back, giving me space. 

There was no way I deserved such a good person as a partner. 

“Asami,” I finally found my voice, “I don’t know what’s happening to me.”

She reached out and wrapped me in her arms. Her warmth a safe place I could let go in. I let the tears and sobs flow out of me. I could hear some of the spirits gathering around us, cooing and purring. My heart glowed from the warmth of her but it ached from the pain inside. I pulled Asami closer, buried my face in her hair and let the smell of her fill me as I took slow, deep breaths, pressing into her big soft curls and the side of her neck.

“I feel so heavy.”

“Oh, Korra.”

She pulled me away gently to stroke my hair, wiping the tears off. “I’m sorry.”

“Huh?” I used my forearm to wipe the rest of the salty dampness from my face, surprised at what Asami had just said, “Why? You did nothing wrong, Asami!”

“I shouldn’t have let us stay too long at the Fog of Lost Souls. I should’ve known a place like that - well, it could bring back bad memories. Ugh, I’m so daft! I got caught up with this whole vacation - this place is still so new to me... but it’s not new to you. You have memories here. I should’ve been more careful.”

“What?” I reached to wrap my arm around her, holding her close to me. “No. Asami, I don’t want you to be careful around me - please, you know that’s the last thing I want for us. I just - there are just some things that - that I still don’t know about. About myself.”

When she leaned her head against mine the first thing I noticed was how good she smelled. There were hints of musk underneath the slight floral scent of her perfume, and just the tiniest hint of cherry from her favorite lipgloss. The second thing I noticed was how I could suddenly hear my heartbeats as if they were the loudest thing ever. I wondered if Asami could feel me trembling beside her. A warmth spread from my very core and I knew I was blushing but this time I didn’t care. I nuzzled up to her soft curls, breathing in her sweetness. 

“I wanna be able to be there for you, Korra,” her voice had grown softer.

“You are, you’re here with me.”

Suddenly Asami loosened herself from my arms and stood up, looking at me with those sharp green eyes, determined. “No, I mean, I really wanna be there for you!” She sounded a bit angry but I noticed she was blushing, her cheeks reddening and my heart, I realized, was hammering away inside me so hard I was getting dizzy. I stared at her, at all these feelings sparking like electricity between us, amplified by the spiritual energies of the Spirit World. 

“Come,” Asami grabbed my arm and pulled me up, “Come with me.”

“Wait - our things!” But it was too late. It’s hard to get in Asami’s way once her mind is made up. Our things would just have to wait.


	3. Weightlessness ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami comforts Korra.

Asami still had my arm and we were walking for a minute or so before she paused and turned to me, her face still dead-set determined and her cheeks still red. It made her eyes stand out even more, if that was even possible. I wanted to jump her right there and then to be honest. 

“Where’s that place, the Tree of Time?”

“Um,” I looked around: it wasn’t too far from where we were if we took the road to the right. “It’s not too far from here if we take that road.”

“Okay,” Asami gently tugged on my arm, “Lead the way.”

“Uh, okay.”

When we reached, Asami let my arm go and walked closer to the tree. I held back. “Asami, what are we doing here?”

I looked around and a shiver ran up from the base of my spine all the way to the crown of my head. The ache in my heart was back again. I wanted to leave, but - I couldn’t. Every cell in my body was grounding down despite the creeping anxiety. I needed to keep watch over her, I needed to stay and protect her. This place - this place…

“This place…” Asami said, turning to look at me, her eyes softened. “This was where you fought Vaatu.”

That memory will never not be fresh in my mind. I sighed, gaining strength to meet with Asami, to stand in front of that tree with her. I looked at its hollowed interior - a prison and a safe space all at the same time, depending on what you carry in your soul. There were all sorts of quirky spirits around. Some were chasing each other in and out of the tree, some hanging from the tree’s gnarly branches. They looked happy. 

“This was where I lost my connection to my past lives, to the other Avatars.”

“Korra,” Asami said, “You didn’t lose it, it was taken from you. Vaatu did that. You did what you could, what you had to. And you won.” 

There was an awkward pause. I don’t know why I have to keep bringing my Avatar Things up. It felt like I was ruining our vacation. I wanted to run away, to hide, to disappear somewhere. Asami shouldn’t have to babysitting me all the time, I just - 

“I know we’ve been through this before,” Asami reached out to stroke my hair, her hand cradling the side of my face. I let my face sink into her palm - calloused tips at the end of long elegant fingers, soft but firm. The hands of a worker who moisturized everyday and knew when to kept her gloves on. She rarely wore her gloves when we were alone together. “And that’s okay. It’s okay, Korra. We should talk about this, about all of this.”

I looked into her eyes, so afraid I might say and do the wrong thing. Even after everything, she can still make me feel this way, like surrendering to her would be the sweetest thing ever. “But -” 

“Oh, my Korra,” Asami said, “You won every battle you’ve faced. I know it still doesn’t feel that way sometimes, and that’s okay too. You need to process through all that happened, to take it all in. You have the time to do that now, here. With me.”

Asami’s eyes were filling with tears. “But you’ve gone through so much too, Asami.”

“Exactly,” Asami laughed a bit, nervously. “We both have. And you’ve been there for me through a lot of it too. Even when you were gone for three years, your letters gave me so much hope, so much strength. I never told you this, but I wouldn’t have made it - I wouldn’t have been able to save my company, forgive my father, survived losing him - if not for you. You bring me so much joy, Korra and I wanna be there for us not just for the good times. I wanna be there for us for all of it.” 

“Oh, Asami…”


	4. That Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They kiss! And I got carried away a bit so they pretty much make out in front of the Tree of Time here.

“Korra, I love you,” she said. "You know that, right?"

She had been there from the beginning, always having my back. Always fighting beside me. Always there, to lift me up when I couldn’t rise up anymore. She saw me as Korra-first, not Avatar-first. She knew when to hold me close and when to let go when I needed space. 

I smiled at this beautiful woman standing in front of me, her face determined but vulnerable - strong and true. I realize that no matter what I went through, how heavy the weight in my chest got, my heart was always going to know happiness because this beautiful person has come into my life. And that - that is more than enough.

“Asami.” I didn’t know whether to laugh or cry - I felt like doing both, but I also felt like I could melt right there then. Just melt and turn into liquid and dissolve into a cloud of lightness. “I love you too!”

I wrapped my arms around her and drew her in - our lips locking in a hot, hungry kiss. Like it didn’t matter if this was our first time. Like it didn’t matter if we had once thought we should take our time with this. As our heads tilted, eyes closed, tongues exploring, our body softened into each other and we softened into the earth below us, charges of heat and spark gushing all around us. 

My back cradled by the soft ground, our hearts and breaths rising like tidal waves, Asami pulled up from me just for a second, breathless, “You’re wonderful.”

Before I could say anything in reply, her mouth was pressed back onto mine, her hair spilling over my face, she starts nibbling on my lower lip… This. This is wonderful.


End file.
